


Untitled

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Therese stomped in the apartment with Carol following close behind. Therese was fuming, furious, her face beet red with anger.  
Carol made sure to close the door before she spoke.  
Pulling off her gloves, removing her hat and hanging up her coat gave Carol time to think.  
Therese, meanwhile, tossed her coat so that it landed on a nearby chair and proceeded to continue the argument.  
"I don't see why you feel you constantly lecture me on how I look at you in public", Therese huffed. "So I look? It's just a look. Jesus, Carol", as Therese whirled around, hands on hips, "It's a fucking look for god's sakes!"  
:I know, darling," pleaded Carol softly, in an attempt to calm Therese,"but we have to be careful in public."  
Carol walked up to Therese, taking her face in her hands. "I love how you look at me, my darling but..."  
Therese started to tear up, mumbling into Carol's hand the only thing she could do in public was look when what she wanted to do was hold her hand, kiss her lips,Therese kissed the hand that cupped her face, like other loving couples.  
Carol drew Therese to her, holding her close. "I know, my darling. I feel the same way."  
Therese sniffled. Picking at Carol's blouse Therese mumbled,"I love you so much it hurts."  
"Darling?"  
"Yeah".  
"Why don't I fix us dinner while you take a quick bath, okay?"  
"Okay. Okay".  
As Therese walked away Carol followed her with her eyes. Here, at home, behind closed doors, they could both look as much as they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, in bed.

Carol lay, naked as the day she was born, on her back. With a smile on her face, and no covering, "Now my darling, you may look all you want".  
Therese got this wicked curl to her lips and growled,"Oh, I'll do more than look, a lot more".  
Carol's laughter filled their bedroom as her darling descended upon her nude form.


	3. Chapter 3

Therese wanted to vacation at the ocran.  
Carol wanted the coolness of a cabin in the Adirondacks to vacation in.  
What to do, what to do.

"But, darling, it's so damned hot at the beach and I burn so easily. An old friend of father's, the Farrell's, has this wonderful place with a pond and view and ...well, you can literally walk into the fireplace it's so huge. Glass from floor to ceiling that looks out over the lake and we can have it gratis for the month of August while they vacation in Venice."  
Carol hugged Therese from behind, sliding her hands down the front of Therese whilst Therese perused vacation folders.  
Kissing the top of Therese's head Carol attempted to sway Therese to vacationing in the Adirondacks.  
"Aren't there black flies?"  
Carol chuckled. "Only in June, my darling and, besides, the only one biting you will be me".  
Carol cupped Therese's breasts in her hands. "We can make love by the fireside, darling", she whispered in her ear.   
Therese whimpered at Carol's hands massaging her breasts. "Angel", cooed Carol.   
Leaning back in the chair Therese lifted her head to Carol.   
"Come to bed, angel. We can continue our discussion there".  
Therese sighed deeply. She always succumbed to Carol's wishes in bed, always. It was a continuance of her always saying yes to her.  
Well bedded Therese moaned "yes, yes, omg yes" and "whatever you want just don't stopppppp".  
August was spent in the Adirondacks.  
On their return home Abby teased Therese on her visible bite marks. Therese commented it was those "damn black flies" which didn't fool Abby one bit as Carol snickered.


End file.
